Weak Wrists
by RoseWalker
Summary: Whe Merlin admits to a little problem Arthur thinks he can help. Arthur/Merlin


Title: Weak Wrists

Fandom: Merlin

Summary: When Merlin admits to a little problem, Arthur thinks he can solve it. Not sure when it's set… somewhere after 'The Dragon's Call' obv.! This is slash don't like don't read easy as.

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly. They belong to the BBC. When will they share damn it!

Notes: Ok so I did start off writing another Merlin fic which was supposed to be my first one but Citronella (one of my muses, don't ask) decided she wanted to play quicker than I was letting her, so this kind of happened. So this is my first (finished) Merlin fic. I wrote it in half an hour, so if it's bad or completely wrong character wise. I'm sorry, throw me in the stocks. I will now shut up!

-x-

"Merlin, what _are_ you doing?" Arthur was not amused as he watched Merlin drop the sword _again_.

"I'm sorry sire." He picked the sword up once more and faced Arthur, ready for another attack. He hated training with his master. Really, really hated it. The blonde prince lunged at him once more. Merlin swung his sword to block the attack but dropped it as soon as the metal clashed.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked getting more frustrated by the moment. Merlin smiled a little nervously, holding his right wrist in his left hand and circling it experimentally. The movement didn't go unnoticed. "Have you hurt yourself?" The question was a little more kindly than before. Merlin shook his head.

"No. I just have-" Arthur blinked at the mumble.

"Do you want to repeat that?"

"Not really." Arthur placed a hand on his hip and gave Merlin a 'look'. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said I've got weak wrists." Arthur smirked.

"You mean to tell me, all that work you do, all that carrying around, being all servanty and you've got weak wrists?" Merlin blushed heavily.

"Yes. Alright. Have your laugh, you always do." Arthur did. Finally he stopped.

"You know I could show you some exercises to help that." Merlin looked surprised.

"Really?" The prince nodded.

"Come with me." Merlin followed Arthur to the stables. Merlin looked around noticing the majority of the horses were gone. Arthur led him to the far end and into an empty section.

"What are we doing in here?" Merlin had little time to register the fact that Arthur had spun around to face him, had pinned him against the wall and was now kissing him rather forcefully. Arthur was all muscle and strength and yet was surprisingly gentle at the same time.

When he finally broke the kiss, Merlin was gasping and too stunned to say anything. Arthur was looking at him in that smug way he was used to, but this time there was something else there. It made Merlin go weak at the knees. His eyes flitted from Arthur's mouth to his eyes and back again. When Arthur leant in for another kiss, it was softer than the first and made Merlin moan. He parted his lips to let the Prince's warm tongue explore his mouth. He was only vaguely aware of Arthur's fingers at his neck undoing the red tie and letting it drop to the floor.

The kiss broke once more but this time was trailed down to his neck where Arthur attacked the sensitive flesh ruthlessly. Merlin couldn't help the hiss as Arthur bit into his neck, marking him. He would have been thankful that he worse such attire around his throat except his mind was now far from thinking. Arthur's hands began trailing down his body until he found the waist of his trousers. As soon as his thumbs found their way the brown material was pulled down until it slipped down Merlin's legs of its own accord.

"Arthur! What are you… ugnhhhh." Merlin's sentence was halted mid sentence as a firm hand circled his hardening cock and slowly began to pump at it. Blue eyes quickly shut out the blonde vision in front of him. Arthur had been looking at him with a desire that frightened him. There was no way a prince could want a servant. No way. Not ever. Nuh uh. Oh my…

Merlin's brain began shutting down most of the necessary functions leaving him with only the ability to moan. Arthur's hand increased its pace, the battle worn fingers only adding to the sensations. The sorcerer's fingers tried to latch on to something, anything but his nails only grated against wood. In Merlin's blissful ignorance, Arthur began to kneel in front of his servant, not taking his eager eyes away from the expressive face above him. Every moan, every gasp of pleasure only encouraged him further. With a grin a dragon would be proud of Arthur slowly ran his tongue across the head of the firm organ in his grasp.

The cry that emanated from Merlin's lips made him wonder if half of Camelot would come running but he heard no such panic. Licking his lips, he carefully slowed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

Merlin happened to open his eyes as Arthur began taking him in his mouth. He nearly came right then. This couldn't be happening. He was going to wake up any moment. His body felt to warm, his skin too tight, his voice sounded like it belonged to someone else. A burning, tingling heat started in his stomach then began to trail down.

"Arthur!" He panted loudly, not really caring what he sounded like by now. Arthur pulled away for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hand.

"Come for me Merlin. I want to see you come." This was not a time for Merlin to be shy. He would have come even if Uther had walked in on them at that moment. Arthur quickly returned his mouth to Merlin's weeping cock. It was all the extra sensation that Merlin needed. His eyes closing tight and his head thrown back, Merlin hit his climax with a loud moan of the Prince's name.

Arthur happily drank what Merlin gifted him, swallowing every drop, before carefully removing his mouth and standing upright. Merlin slumped to the floor, becoming what appeared to Arthur to be a Merlin shaped puddle. Finally he got enough energy to look up at Arthur, his blue eyes still wide with lust.

"I thought I was supposed to be learning to strengthen my wrists." Arthur raised an eyebrow and ran a finger across his lips then sucking on the finger. It made Merlin whimper.

"Of course. But how are you supposed to learn if I don't give you an example?" He smiled at Merlin then started to walk away. From the doorway he called back, "Oh Merlin. I need you to come up to my chambers. My sword needs sharpening." Merlin had never got up off a floor so quickly.

One thing was for certain. He was never going to hate training with Arthur ever again.


End file.
